How I Met Your Mother
by lalalala72
Summary: Future Freddie telling his children how he met their mothers. Based off of the amazing show How I Met Your Mother, obviously : Read if you wish


**It's probably not a good idea to start yet another story, but oh well. I've wanted to do this for a while and just decided that now was a good time to do it. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly of How I Met Your Mother. I can only pretend that I do.**

"Kids, this is the story of how I met your mother. It all started when I was younger, sixth grade to be exact-" But of course, I was cut off by my 13 year old son.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"How long is this story going to take?" My son, David, said as he laid his head down on the side of the couch, obvious annoyance in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've got plans later." My daughter, Rebecca, replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"Not long, I swear." They rolled their eyes and I continued my story. "Now, like I was saying. It all started in the sixth grade.."

Flashback

"Freddie Benson?" I looked at my teacher, Miss Briggs. She wasn't happy, ever. She always had this look on her face that made me scared for my life. It wasn't a happy feeling.

"Here." I muttered as I slightly raised my arm.

I blanked out the rest of attendance. Technically I didn't even have to pay attention in here at all. I excel at all of my subjects. However, I didn't want to be that sixth grade genius in high school. Although I could be. How weird would that be. I shuddered at the thought.

I was taken out of my thoughts, though, by a girl stepping into the room. The way she smiled and how her hair hung perfectly and the way she walked and talked and everything. Everything she did just stunned me. She was the first girl I had ever really taken notice too. I decided that it was love at first sight. "My name's Carly Shay. I'm new here." She said sweetly. "Where do I sit?"

"I don't care." Miss Briggs said as she pointed to the class, telling her to walk over and choose.

Luckily for me, the only open seat was placed right next to me. "She's just a girl. She's just a girl. She's just a girl." I whispered to myself over and over again.

"Hi, I'm Carly. What's your name?" She held out her hand and I took it, shaking it vigorously.

"My-my-my," I stuttered, staring into her eyes made me melt. I just couldn't talk.

Next thing I knew, Sam Puckett came into the conversation. "This little speechless boy's name is Freddie, and I'm Sam." She said proudly and then held her hand out for Carly to shake. However, I did not pull away. I couldn't. She kept pulling and pulling until finally I released it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carly." She said happily as she shook her hand.

I spent the rest of the school day just staring at this girl, Carly. I knew that she was the one. I was head over heels in love with her. I could tell all of this, of course just by that one handshake and the whole 7 words that we said to each other.

At the end of the day, I realized that Carly and Sam had made plans. This worried me. Now I've known Sam for quite some time, and yes, we used to be friends. But that was back in like 4th grade. Times have changed. She changed. She's now a vicious bully and I didn't want Carly to be pulled into that cycle.

"Where are you guys going?" I said to them, finally being able to speak to my dream girl.

"Oh just back to my place. I'm living at Bushwell Plaza with my brother. He-" I cut her off, though realizing that that was where I lived.

"I live there too! Can I walk with you guys?" I asked and I saw Sam roll her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Sure! And really? That's crazy! What apartment?" She asked as we all started walking out of the school together.

"8-D, you?"

"No way! I live in 8-C. Looks like we're going to see a whole lot of each other." She said happily.

My eyes widened and I instantly got happy. She's the girl next door. I'm in love with the girl next door! We can sneak out to each others apartments and cuddle and hug and stuff. It would be great!

Present

"So you see kids, life has a funny way of working itself out. I found out that I was living right next door to the 'love of my life.'" I put quotations around that last part.

"What do you mean with those quotations?" David asked.

"I'm getting there." I waved my hand at him and continued. "I didn't know that I had my whole like ahead of me, my whole life to figure this out. I decided right there that Carly would be the mother of my children." A long silence passed and I decided to finish this story. "So, that's how I met your Aunt Carly."

"What?" They both asked simultaneously and I chuckled at them.

"I thought you were telling us about how you met mom?" Rebecca screamed at me.

"I'm getting there." I smiled and continued onward with my story.

**So, good? Bad? Continue? Review(;**


End file.
